A battery cell is an important constituent of a battery. An existing battery cell mainly includes electrodes, a protective film, and positive and negative electrode pins, and is finally connected to a battery by two function pins.
The existing battery cell ensures safety of the battery cell and reduces a risk during deformation and explosion mainly by means of puncturing the protective film to specify a distention or explosion venting path, or by means of changing the material of the battery cell. However, these are all passive measures, which cannot actively remind a user of a possible risk and ensure usage safety of a terminal.